


Welcome Home

by RovakPotter82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, F/M, Mysterious Past, Pregnancy, R plus L does not equal J, moving home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Jon Stark hadn’t been home to Winterfell in six years.  He suddenly turns up with a beautiful new wife, moves into his childhood home and reopens his mother’s business.  Residents of the village are curious about the new Mrs. Stark as she has no family she speaks of.  Jon’s ex girlfriend who wants Jon back, tries her best to delve into the mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late, but Merry Christmas to my readers. A new Game of Thrones story. Leave comments and tell me what you think.

It was an early bright sunny morning as Jon Stark drove through Winterfell Village. “It’s so beautiful.” He turned to see his wife, Dany, sitting in the passenger side of the car. “This is where my handsome, brooding husband grew up?” she asked and he chuckled.

“Aye, it is,” he said. “Blue Winter is up the lane here,” he said talking of his childhood home. 

“Your mum’s house?” she asked.

“Our house,” he said pulling onto Rose Lane. Rose Lane was a private road that led up to a house. He pulled onto a driveway of a house that looked bigger than she thought it was.

“This is it?” she asked. 

“It is,” he said with a smile. She got out of the car and looked over the house.

“Your mum raised you in this house?” she asked coming around the jeep.

“Yeah, why?” he asked as he got out of the jeep.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be so big,” she said and he chuckled as he closed his door. Jon wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

“I know it’s not as big as you’re used to,” he said.

“As long as we’re together, it’s home,” she said and he smiled before kissing her again. A honking horn broke them apart and Jon looked to see his family pulling into the driveway.

“Well, there’s no sense in hiding you. You ready to meet your in laws, Mrs. Stark?” he asked.

“Bring them on,” Dany said before kissing Jon.

“Jon!!” Her husband hurried over to catch a young boy about the age of eleven as he ran up to him. Jon let out a groan as he lifted the boy up kissing him on the head. 

“No way this is little Rickon,” he said.

“It’s me, Jon,” Rickon said as Jon put him down. He tussled his hair, causing him to groan. An older gentleman came up to him. 

“Uncle Ned,” Jon said with a smile as his uncle approached him.

“Look at you,” Ned said gathering Jon’s face in his hands. His Uncle Ned was one of several father figures he had as his mother raised him. “All grown up,” he said before hugging his nephew. “Your mother would be proud of you, son,” he said and Jon chuckled. While this interaction happened, Dany glanced at herself in the reflection of the car, straightening her outfit, making sure her hair was right. She wanted to make a good impression on her husband’s family.

“Uncle Ned,” Jon said getting out of his uncle’s embrace. “Aunt Catelyn, everybody,” he said reaching for Dany and she took his hand. He pulled her gently to stand beside him and put his arm around his shoulders. “This is Dany, my wife,” he said. There was a brief moment of silence before Ned chuckled.

“Congratulations,” he stated as he stepped forward. Dany let out a relieved sigh as the Stark patriarch enveloped her into a hug. Catelyn hugged her nephew before reaching Dany herself.

“Welcome to the Stark family, Dany,” she said.

“Thank you,” Dany said. 

“I’m Robb, the oldest,” Robb said coming forward. 

“You are oldest by one day, Robb,” Jon said.

“Your guys’ birthdays are one day apart?” Dany asked.

“They are,” Robb said, “but I never let him forget that I was here first,” he said and Dany laughed. A beauty of a red head came up to her next as Robb went over to Jon. 

“I’m Sansa,” said. “It’s so wonderful to meet you,” she said as she hugged her. 

“I’m Arya. You’re really Jon’s wife?”

“Yes, I am,” she said.

“How the hell did you bag her?” Arya asked Jon getting a smack in the back from her mother. “Ow.” Jon chuckled.

“Arya, you haven’t changed one bit,” he chuckled before someone very tall came over. “No… Bran?” he asked.

“Yeah, they got me new legs,” he said, lifting his pants up, showing off his prosthetic legs. 

“We finally got him out of that God awful wheelchair,” Robb said. “We had no idea he was so tall,” he added.

“So, are we going in or what?” Dany asked, gesturing to the house. Ned handed Jon the key to his childhood home.

“I had the heat, water and electricity turned back on yesterday,” he said. “It’s all yours again.” Jon let out a sigh as he took the key from his uncle and he took Dany’s hand. 

They walked up the porch hand in hand and Jon inserted the key into the door. The house was as beautiful as it was outside. Jon turned on the light and Dany let out a chuckle. The furniture was still covered and there were boxes everywhere. “Everything she had I boxed up and put in storage. I had my uncle move it back into the house. We’ll get to experience unpacking,” he said and she chuckled. “Oh, wow, it’s still here,” he said turning on a light as his uncle came into the house with Catelyn. “Mum measured me on this wall,” he said. Dany looked to see the height marks of Jon from two years to fifteen. “At least until I was too cool to get measured,” he said lining up with his last mark.

“Looks like you grew a bit since you were measured last,” she said getting a pen out. She made a mark on the wall and he chuckled as he stepped away from the wall. “There, now your chart is complete,” she said, putting his age, twenty four years, by the mark.

“I understand there’s a little Stark coming soon,” Catelyn said and Dany chuckled. She knew she couldn’t hide anything from the doctor of the family. She took off her shawl to reveal her swollen belly. Sansa gasped out before letting out a scream.

“I call dibs on the baby shower!!” she shouted. Dany laughed out as Sansa was jumping up and down. She had no idea that she married into a lunatic family.

Dany decided to walk the house by herself to get her bearings while Jon, his uncle and cousin got their luggage. She walked into the master bedroom and opened the curtains. It would seem her husband’s family may have had a cleaning crew in at some point. No dust or cobwebs. 

“Hey, Dany, where do you want the kids?” she heard her husband asked. She smiled as he came into with a pet carrier. 

“Right here is fine,” Dany said and he put the carrier onto the bed. She opened the door and got out her three kittens. “Hey, babies, how are you?” she asked. Three kittens she found while they were living in Pentos. 

“Three cats and a dog?” Arya asked. Jon had found a dog the day after Dany had found the kittens.

“Yes, and before you over think this, they are the best of friends,” Jon said before they heard a yelp and Ghost jumped onto the bed. The three kittens swatted at him before they settled down. “Well, at least they’ll be occupied.”

They moved in on a Sunday. It took the Starks away from church, but they didn’t seem to care. Jon was back in the village for good. Lyanna was smiling down on them.

 

One week later…

It took all of one week before the entire village to be a buzz about Jon Stark being back in town. In that one week, Jon’s ex girlfriend, Ygritte Starling, bumped into Old Lady Glover. Now, normally, Ygritte avoided her because she could talk your ear off. Both of them in fact. She was walking passed her on her way to work, when she heard her mention Jon Stark in a conversation she was having with her cat. She would have kept on by, but if Jon Stark was back in the village. Old Lady Glover could not remember exactly when he moved back or even if he was in the village already. She was just remembering a conversation she had with Ned Stark, Jon’s uncle. Fortunately for her when she walked into the North Coffee Cafe, she spotted someone who could confirm what she had heard. Theon Greyjoy, best friend to Robb Stark, who was Jon’s cousin, was sitting in a booth reading a book. Checking her watch, she had a few minutes before she had to start her shift.

 

Theon Greyjoy was sitting in a booth enjoying the mystery novel that his sister gave to him for his birthday, along with the latte he got with the gift card his Uncle Euron gave him. At least he was until Ygritte Starling slid into the booth in front of him with a sickening smile on her face. “Theon Greyjoy, just the man I wanted to see,” she said. He let out a sigh of annoyance.

“What do you want, Starling?” the son of the popular Iron Islands vacation mogul asked.

I had an interesting conversation with Old Lady Glover,” she said.

“Everyone has an interesting conversation with Old Lady Glover,” he said and she sneered at him.

“She had told me that Jon Stark is back in town,” Ygritte said. “Like back for good?” she added. Theon grew a smug smirk on his face and she had her proof. Did Jon Stark really think he could move back into the village without her finding out about it? Theon had a different thought go through his head as he saved the place in his book. She obviously hadn’t heard everything.

“Why yes, he is,” he said.

“He moved back into his mum’s house, right?” she asked. “Blue Winter House?”

“They moved in on Sunday,” Theon said taking a sip of his latte. That would explain why none of the Starks were in church. Wait a minute.

“Wait, did you say they moved in?” 

“Jon and his wife, Dany,” Theon said with a smile.

“He got married?” she asked. “When?”

“Four months ago, I think. I only met her yesterday. She’s really nice and they are so in love,” Theon went on to say, but Ygritte was too shocked to get full sentences out.

“I...”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you hoping he would still be single after six years?” Theon asked. “Hoping he wouldn’t find someone who isn’t you?” he asked. “Sorry, but not sorry you’re disappointed,” he said. He was having fun with this.

“How could he? We had a connection,” Ygritte said.

“Was that before or after you shot three arrows into him?” Theon asked. “How’s that ankle bracelet of yours by the way?” he asked, referring to her ankle monitor.

“Who is she? How’d they meet?” Ygritte asked.

“I don’t have to tell you a bloody thing about Jon’s personal life,” Theon said. “You ain’t a part of it anymore. He’s moved on and it’s high time, you do too,” he said before gathering his book and latte up and leaving the cafe. Ygritte was too stunned to move. Jon got married to someone else. Someone else who isn’t her. Just then a bellowing voice got her out of her stupor.

“Ygritte!!” It was her cousin, Tormund, who owned the cafe. “Start of your shift was two minutes ago!” His bellowing got her out of the booth and behind the counter. 

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany learns of Jon's ex and what exactly happened before her husband left the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post in the new year! Comments appreciated.

Jon groaned when he felt something jump onto the bed. He knew it wasn’t Ghost because he had him in a kennel in the great room. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the cream tabby, Viserion. “What?” he asked and the kitten let out a meow. “I don’t speak that,” he said causing his wife to chuckle. The orange tabby, Rhaegal, joined in on the fun. “No, I know what time it is. I am not responsible for your feedings,” he said before the black cat, Selmy, jumped up. “All right, love, could you do something about your children?” he asked and Dany chuckled before getting up.

“Are you hungry, my babies?” she asked and they meowed their answers to her. “Let’s go,” she said and she pulled on her robe and headed out of the bedroom. All three kittens followed her.

“You know, four months down the road they’ll have to realize it’s not all about them!” Jon shouted after her and he heard her let out a chuckle. He laid back down in despair. “I married a crazy cat lady,” he said before getting up. If she was going to feed the cats, he could at least let the dog out and feed him. 

Ghost was up and standing in his kennel situated behind the couch when Jon came out. “Ready to lift your leg outside?” he asked as he unlocked the cage. The white mixed breed let out a yelp before Jon went over to the sliding door and unlocked it. The air had a chill to it as it was nearing into fall weather. North Coffee Cafe probably has started up with their pumpkin lattes by now. He wondered if Karsi was still working the machine. Just then, there was a knock on their door. 

“Can you get that, Jon?” Dany asked. Jon let out a sigh as he went to the front door and opened it.

“Thank you for knocking,” he said seeing Arya, Sansa and Robb. 

“That was Sansa,” Arya said as they walked into the room. Ghost barked from the back door, seeing his master’s family walk into the house. Robb heard his phone go off and he dug it out of his pocket. He saw it was a text from Theon. He let out a groan when he entered the great room as Jon let in Ghost. 

“What?” Jon asked. “Who is it?”

“Theon,” Robb said. “He had an encounter this morning at North Coffee Cafe with HER,” he added.

“Oh, HER,” Jon said causing Dany to look up from what she was doing in the kitchen.

“Who is her?” she asked.

“My ex girlfriend,” Jon said coming into the kitchen.

“What about her?” she asked.

“She knows he’s back in town,” Robb said, pointing to Jon.

“Isn’t she supposed to be in jail?” her husband asked and her mind went blank.

“Uh, released last year for good behavior,” Sansa said.

“Ygritte Starling? Good behavior?” Jon asked.

“Why was she in jail?” Dany asked, finding her voice. She had to know if this ex girlfriend was a threat.

“She shot Jon with her hunting bow,” Arya said.

“She did what to my husband?” she asked.

“Ygritte didn’t take our break up rather well,” Jon said to her. “While my back was turned, she shot me,” he said with a chuckle.

“She had hoped to marry into the Stark family,” Sansa said. 

“Did she now?” Dany asked. “She tried to kill Jon. Why is she out?”

“Oh, no, according to the courts, she was only guilty of assault with a deadly weapon,” Robb said as he moved a box. “All three arrows she shot him with missed vital organs and arteries,” he said. 

“Her defense attorney also brought up that in her mental state, she did not have the mind to kill him,” Arya said. “She still went to jail.”

“But she’s out,” Dany said.

“She has to serve out the remainder of her sentence with an ankle monitor and her parole officer is Alliser Thorne,” Sansa said.

“Oh, he’s a good one,” Jon said. “He dated Mum for a while and helped her raise me. Became like a dad to me. He was a cop and now he’s a parole officer. He’ll be tough on her. He straightened me out.”

“Good,” she said. “North Coffee Cafe. Does she work there?”

“Yes, but mostly on register. She’s rarely playing barista,” Sansa said. She frequents the coffee shop on her way to her morning classes at the college.

“I told you about Tormund. He’s the proprietor. He and Ygritte are cousins.”

“So, she’s only got the job there because she needed one when she was released from jail,” she said.

“Correct. Most of the time we just ignore her,” Arya said.

“Unless she’s the one taking our order,” Robb said and they all chuckled.

 

After a day of unpacking, they ordered in for dinner. Dany was extremely quiet with him, talking with Arya and Sansa while he chewed the fat with Robb. After they left the house, Jon locked up the house. He entered the bedroom to find his wife laying in the bed. She was reading a book. She had told him with all this time on her hands, not being in her old life, and there were several books she had been wanting to read. Jon let out a sigh as he crawled into their bed and pulled the covers him. He laid down on his side, looking up at her. “Are you still mad?” he asked. She let out a sigh before saving her place.

“No, it’s just,” she started to say. “I know nothing about her.”

“All right, ask me anything you want to know,” he said.

“How did she become a part of your life?”

“Ygritte and her family moved to Winterfell when I was thirteen. They opened the coffee shop across from the flower shop, yes, but I didn’t actually meet her until we had classes together in school,” he said.

“How long did you two date?” she asked.

“Two years, but it was more like one and a half to me,” he said. “And for the record, my mother hated her.”

“Good,” she said. 

“First year with Ygritte was intense and a roller coaster to say the least.”

“Did you guys sleep together?” she asked.

“We did, but I didn’t lose my virginity to her. I lost that when I was fourteen,” he said.

“I lost mine to you. That’s what matters,” she said with a smirk and he chuckled. “What changed?”

“I did,” he said. “After mum got sick, I had to prioritize my time. I had to concentrate on school, go to the doctor’s office with mum to her appointments, check on things at the shop and find time to be with Ygritte,” he said. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t do all of those things.”

“I see.”

“Ygritte was none too happy with taking a back burner in my life. The only time we saw each other was in school, or if she went with me when I took mum to her chemo appointments.”

“Well, your mum had cancer and she wasn’t in a condition to run her shop. What were you supposed to do, abandon her?” 

“According to Ygritte, I was,” he said and his wife scoffed. “The relationship soured as my mum’s condition worsened. My mum and the rest of us Starks, were rich. We still are and she got a sizable inheritance when my grandparents died. It was split between the three surviving children and that inheritance, along with her house, her business, everything, was going to go to me,” he said.

“She wanted you to propose to her,” she said. “Marry into the family as Sansa had put it.”

“Aye, she did. In particular, she had her eye on something ever since my mum got sick and started to get worse.”

“What?” she asked. Her husband picked up her left hand where he had put his mother’s antique blue opal silver ring the day they got married. 

“This,” he said.

“Your mother’s ring?” she asked. When he had first slipped it onto her finger in front of the Septon in Valaryia, she had at first refused, until he told her his mother would have wanted him to give it to the woman he loved. It was a blue opal that shined when the sun hit it just right. It had small diamonds on swirls around the opal and it was on a simple silver band.

“My mum wore this ring every day. It belonged to my grandmother, Lyarra, who had gotten it from her mother. My mum, she was the first Stark daughter to be born in like four generations and my grandmother wanted to keep the tradition. Give the ring to her daughter so she can give it to her daughter.”

“Well, you are not a daughter,” Dany said and her husband laughed. 

“Two days before she died, Mum took it off her finger and she gave it to me. Told me to give it to the woman who stole my heart,” he said and she smiled. “She knew even then that I wasn’t going to give it to Ygritte. I had told her things changed between us and I was going to break up with her before joining the Army.” Dany knew that the ring had sentimental value to Jon. It was the last thing his mother gave him before she died. “I knew the second I met you that I was going to give you this ring,” he said. 

“Jon...”

“I love you, Dany. Never doubt that.”

“I don’t,” she said and he kissed her. “So, what happened the day she shot you?”

“I knew I was going to break up with Ygritte before Mum even gave me the ring,” Jon said. “It was weeks after she died and her funeral when I went to her house where she lived with Tormund,” he said. 

“Did she go to the funeral?” Dany asked.

“She made it seem like she cared,” Jon said. “I knew she was just play acting. She believed things would go back to the way things were. That’s what she thought I was there for when I came to the house. It was after graduation, about a month and I just did it like a band-aid. I told her that the last year together showed me who she was really was and we needed to not see each other anymore.”

“What happened?”

“She was seething. She was angry, but I told her I didn’t care.”

“Is that when she got her bow?”

“I told her I was done with the relationship and turned around to head back to my jeep,” he said. “I was halfway down the walkway when the first arrow hit me in the back, nearly missing my heart,” he said and she shuddered. “I turned to see her notching another arrow in her bow. She had this crazed look in her eyes as she fired the second one. Hit me in the leg missing my femoral artery,” he said. “I was yelling at her to stop, that she was going to kill me, but she wasn’t stopping. I turned to run, felt another arrow hit me in the back and I turned to see that Tormund had tackled her to the ground. I managed to get into my jeep and drive myself to the hospital. Aunt Cat was on duty in the ER when a nurse brought me in.”

“So, she tries to kill you, yet she doesn’t get tried for attempted murder,” she said.

“She had a good lawyer. He argued that her mental state affected her aim and she wasn’t trying to kill me. Just wound me,” he said and she scoffed and she placed her hands on her belly. 

“Do I have to worry about her?” she asked. 

“No, don’t. I’m sure Alliser knows I’m back in town and is going to give her warnings, along with Tormund. He always had a soft spot for me,” he said.

“I should like to thank him. If he hadn’t tackled her, she most likely would have kept firing arrows into you.”

“She most definitely would have killed me if that happened.”

“Mental problems? She’s probably seeing a therapist.”

“Most likely,” he said. “Can we go to bed now?” he asked and she chuckled. 

“Yes, we can,” she said before kissing her husband. “Wait,” she said causing him to groan. “If you didn’t lose your virginity to Ygritte, who was it?” she asked.

“Karsi, my best friend,” he said. “We grew up next door to each other,” he added. His wife put her book down with a sigh.

“Good to know,” she said before turning off the light. Jon let out a groan of despair as he had yet another relationship to explain to his wife.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliser Thorne goes about to keep a promise he made to Lyanna Stark.

It was a week before Lyanna Stark died when Alliser Thorne got a phone call from her son. Lyanna wanted to see him and talk to him about something. Alliser and Lyanna were close friends. So close in fact that people in the village thought that Alliser was Jon’s biological father. He wasn’t. He was sure of it, but he was one of the closest things to a father Jon had. When Jon was seven, Alliser and Lyanna started seeing each other in the romantic sense. It got so serious that people thought they were going to get married. Alliser helped Lyanna raise Jon into a teenager. Even set him straight when he began hanging with the wrong crowd and getting him into sports instead. Unfortunately the relationship ran it’s course and they broke up as Jon entered his junior year of school. It didn’t stop him from being a father to Jon though and all three remained close.

Lyanna had Jon leave the room when Alliser got there and he sat down. She made him promise to look after Jon when she was gone. Ygritte was worming her way into his life for the last name, Stark. For the money and things that would pass to Jon when she died. Lyanna made him promise to protect her son in anyway he could and he promised her he would. 

When he heard that Jon got shot by Ygritte when he broke up with her, he felt like he failed Lyanna. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jon survived and recovered. He helped him, along with his family, to get the house locked up and stored possessions for when Jon joined the Army. He lost contact with Jon a few years ago. Only hearing from what Ned Stark told him. Now Jon was back in town, with a pregnant wife.

For Lyanna, he was going to do exactly what he promised her to do, protect her son. When Ygritte was released from jail and Ned Stark had told him about Jon moving back when things got settled from where he was living at the moment, he called in a favor and he became her parole officer.

So, here he was, making an unannounced visit to Ygritte Starling’s house. Ygritte’s cousin Tormund opened the door after he had pushed the doorbell. “Officer Thorne,” he said. He seemed a bit taken aback that the parole officer of his cousin was there on the porch.

“Ygritte home?”

“Aye, she is,” he said. “Want to talk to her?”

“I do and I know you know who it’s about.”

“She knows that Stark is off limits,” Tormund said. “I’ve already talked with her about it.”

“Good, but I am her parole officer,” Alliser said. “I can do it out here on the porch, or in the house.” Tormund stepped aside to let his cousin’s parole officer into the house. 

“I’ll get her. You can wait in the great room,” he said. Alliser nodded before heading down the hall to the great room. He stood waiting before hearing footsteps. He turned around to see his charge walking up to him. 

“Starling.”

“Officer Thorne. Uh, we can talk in the sun room,” she said leading him there.

 

“I can’t express enough of my concern now that Jon Stark is back in town,” Thorne said, once they got settled on the chairs.

“I know,” Ygritte said.

“Do you?” Alliser asked. “If I recall, the last time you saw him was at your trial, where you exploded when he came in to testify against you and then later at your sentencing when you were supposed to apologize.”

“I thought he loved me,” Ygritte said. “It was hurtful to hear him say those things. I guess I just lost it.”

“You went berserk, Ygritte, stating that a fourth arrow would have kept him from leaving you,” he said. “You’re lucky the judge believed your attorney’s psych defense. You’re still seeing the appointed therapist?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, sir,” Ygritte said. “I’m fine about Jon being back in the village. I haven’t even gone out to his house to see him.”

“That’s because his house is out of range of your anklet,” Alliser said. “If I shorten it any more, you won’t be able to go anywhere.”

“I heard he got married while out of the country,” Ygritte said.

“Aye, he did, but that’s none of your concern, Ygritte. He’s moved on and so should you.”

“Everybody says that,” she snapped causing Alliser to raise his eyebrows at her. 

“I know what you wanted from him, Ygritte. Lyanna and I were still close even after we ended our romantic relationship and she told me about your plans to marry Jon and be a part of the Stark family.”

“Officer Thorne...” she started.

“No, no. You were on Lyanna’s bad side from the very beginning of your relationship with her son and while we may not share blood, I still consider Jon as my son. He has a wife who’s not you, living in the house that you wanted to live in. She’s wearing the ring that you wanted on your finger on hers. They are happy and in love and you will leave them alone as they become a family. Am I understood Starling?” he asked.

“Are you asking as a protective father figure to Jon or as my parole officer?” she asked.

“Both,” he said sternly.

“I understand, Officer Thorne,” she said.

“Good,” he said. “Don’t be late to your meetings with me or your appointments with your therapist,” he said.

“I won’t,” she said. Alliser nodded before standing up and showing himself out of the house.

 

Jon opened the front door and smiled seeing Alliser Thorne on his porch. “Alliser,” he said. “I was wondering when you were going to get here,” he said standing to the side to let him in. Alliser chuckled as Jon closed the door.

“I had to make a pit stop before I ventured over here,” Alliser said. “It’s good to see you, son,” he said before he and Jon hugged.

“Good to see you, too,” he said. “Coffee?”

“Sure,” he said.

“I’ll, uh, introduce you,” Jon said, leading the man who raised him into the kitchen. “Alliser, this is Dany, my wife,” he said. “Dany, this is Alliser Thorne. He was a friend of my mum’s. A really close friend,” he said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dany said. Alliser shook her extended hand, her left one placed on her belly. “Jon’s told me so much about you,” she said. He was trying to place her accent. It didn’t sound Westerosi. 

“Good things, I hope,” he said and she chuckled.

“Of course,” Jon said. Alliser heaved himself up onto a stool as Jon got him some coffee. 

“So, uh, how did you two meet?” Alliser asked. 

“Well, uh, Jon worked for a company that worked for my father. Jon was assigned to my security detail,” Dany said.

“He was your bodyguard,” Alliser said.

“He was and he did a very good job one time,” she said. 

“I took a bullet to the shoulder for her,” he said.

“Ouch,” Alliser said as Jon set a coffee mug down in front of him. He looked down to find the mug Jon had given him for Father’s Day one year. “You still have this bloody thing?” he asked picking up the #1 Dad mug.

“I had to get you something for Father’s Day,” Jon said. “You must have missed it when you were getting your things.”

“Jon tells me you and his mum dated a while.”

“Ten years is more than a while,” he said. “People even thought I was his biological father,” he added.

“Some still do,” Jon said. “Alliser kept me out of trouble when I started hanging with the wrong crowd,” Jon said getting his own cup of coffee. “Got me into sports to keep me from getting into drugs,” he said.

“I coached his rugby team. He would’ve gone into the pros had he not blown out his knee sophomore year,” Alliser said.

“That wasn’t my fault,” Jon said. “The guy did an illegal tackle on me,” he added. Dany chuckled seeing a side of her husband she never saw. 

“I can’t place your accent, Dany,” Alliser said causing her to look over to him.

“I’m from Valaryia, Mr. Thorne,” she said. Alliser nodded. Valaryia was a small sovereign country now under a dictatorship run by the warlord known as Khal Drogo. He had apparently stormed the royal palace and killed the entire royal family.

“Is it true about the royal family?” he asked. He noticed Jon looking at Dany before she answered.

“What the warlord, Drogo, did was inhumane. Did you know he even killed the little Prince and Princess? Children. I had even heard that Princess Elia was pregnant with a third child when the coup happened.”

“So, you came here?”

“All the young, single women in the capital were being rounded up, for wives for Drogo’s generals and colonels. My father told Jon to get me out and he did,” she said.

“That’s how I got shot,” Jon said to Alliser.

“We managed to make it to Pentos where we found a doctor to take care of Jon,” she said. “We fell in love, Officer Thorne and we got married in Pentos.” Jon looked over at her. She was pretty good at this story telling.

“Sounds like everything was a massacre in Valaryia,” Alliser said. 

“Don’t believe what the news says. What Drogo did to the royal family was a massacre. It was not a peaceful transition,” she said getting tears in her eyes. “Excuse me.” She got up from her stool and went into the bedroom.

“Is she going to be all right?” Alliser asked.

“She will be, but it was hard on her. She lived through a military coup. The royal family wasn’t the only family to be wiped out during all of it. It will take years for that country to get back on it’s feet.”

“Well, uh, I just wanted to tell you that I’ve had my talk with Ygritte about you,” he said.

“Thanks for that,” Jon said.

“Her anklet will prevent her from coming here to the house, but I had to set it up so she could still come to work, the grocer’s. Things like that,” he said.

“She could still come into the shop when I reopen it,” he said.

“I shorten it anymore and she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. I can’t be that cruel.”

“How’s her mental state of mind?”

“Her court appointed therapist says she still has a ways to go until she can get back on track,” he said. “She snapped at me when I told her she had to move on from ya,” he said. Jon let out a sigh.

“She comes anywhere near my family with the intent of harming them, I’ll kill her Alliser,” he said causing his mother’s friend to arch an eyebrow. “Just a fair warning to her if she gets any ideas.”

“I understand you got a special skill set while in the Army.”

“Special Forces training. I did a lot of classified missions in Essos that I can’t really talk about. Some of them never actually happened.”

“Oh, those kinds of missions,” Alliser said and Jon laughed. “Clearly you’re not the delicate little flower anymore that Ygritte is used to.”

“I am definitely not a delicate flower anymore,” he chuckled. 

Alliser left the house after finishing his coffee. He told Jon to tell Dany it was nice meeting her. Jon found her in the bedroom looking at some family photos they were able to save while they were fleeing the country. Pictures of her father and mother, brothers. Her niece and nephew. Her family.

“I’m sorry for running out on Alliser,” she said. 

“It’s okay,” he said as he sat down next to her. “Eventually we will have to tell everyone the truth.”

“Not yet,” she said putting the pictures back into the lock box. “I’m not ready for them to know it yet,” she said and Jon nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Ygritte meet face to face. Jon and Dany have an important doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I'm trying to get a chapter done for each month. Difficult to do while I have other stories to take care of. Let me know what you think.

It was a brisk fall morning when Dany walked into the North Coffee Cafe. It’s been over a month since she and Jon moved to Winterfell and things were progressing real nice in the house. They’ve successfully done furniture shopping in King’s Landing, the capital city in Westeros the other day, which was going to be delivered in a few days. Jon knew Dany wanted to stop here at some point. Ygritte was easy enough to spot with her red hair. Dany stood in line for Ygritte’s register. She wanted to see her. She told Jon that from the very beginning. To see the woman who nearly killed her husband. 

Dany purposely dressed herself in the colors of Jon’s family. Back in the medieval times, which was how far the Starks could trace their lineage, the colors of House Stark, were gray and white. Dany wore her gray maternity slacks, off shoulder white top with her flowing sleeves. She wrapped a black Pashmina around her shoulders to ward off the cold. Sansa even came over to the house early to braid her white blonde hair into a Northern style braid. It took her back to the mornings when Missandei did her hair. She had hoped her friend got out safely.

Dany fiddled with her ring. Her husband’s mother’s ring that the red head behind the counter wanted for herself. The ring she was sure that the ex girlfriend will see it if she moved her hand right. The hot chocolate on the menu sounded good. She got up to the counter, still looking at the menu, refusing to make eye contact with her husband’s ex girlfriend. “Welcome to North Coffee Cafe, what can I get you today?” she asked.

“I will take a large hot chocolate with milk and whip cream on top,” she said, finally looking away from the menu.

“Chocolate drizzle?” Ygritte asked her.

“Oh, yes, please,” she said, making direct eye contact with her. They both laughed as Ygritte wrote on a cup for chocolate drizzle. 

“Anything else?” she asked. 

“Yes, for my husband. I will take a large pumpkin spice latte with cinnamon and whip cream,” she said. Dany saw Ygritte freeze as she wrote on the cup. Jon had told her it was his regular order during fall. Ygritte would know it by heart. Everybody at the cafe knew it. “Is there something wrong?” she asked.

Ygritte had been in a groove until she heard this woman give Jon’s regular fall order. She wasn’t ready to face Jon Stark’s new wife. Yet here she was, standing right in front of her. She was prettier than she imagined. Her long white blonde hair was done up in a Northern braid. She was dressed up to the nines, but it was her swollen belly that caught her attention. No one had told her that the wife was pregnant. “Uh, miss?” Dany Stark’s call to her got her out of her funk and she cleared her throat.

“Sorry. I zoned out,” she said and Dany laughed. “Uh, the name on the order?”

“Dany. D-A-N-Y,” she said. Ygritte rang her up for her order and took her money. Her eyes flickered to the ring on Dany’s left hand when Dany brushed back a stray bang that was loose from her braid. She cleared her throat, doing the breathing exercises her therapist taught her. She told her that Karsi would get her order ready and when Dany turned her back, she hurriedly wrote on the cup that would be Jon’s before putting the sleeve on it. Dany was her last customer for a while, so she had the time to look over her competition. It didn’t go past her that she was dressed in Stark family colors. She was beautiful, but she wasn't Northern or from Westeros as far as she could hear from her accent. Jon must have met her while he was overseas. Perhaps he only married her because she was pregnant. He was a Stark and their were known for their honor. With any luck, Jon may not really love his wife. Ygritte had to hand it to her. She was pretty cool for meeting an ex girlfriend of her husband. They had been in the village for a little over a month. She was bound to know who Ygritte was and she wondered if she came here to flaunt herself to Ygritte. As a way of telling her that Jon was no longer available.

While that was partly true on Dany's part, she was raised better than that. Once Ygritte saw her and now knows who she was, is to Jon, she moved on. She could care less if she saw her again. “Are you Jon’s wife?” a voice asked and Dany looked at the brunette in front of her.

“I am,” she said.

“Will you tell him that if he doesn’t get in here to see Karsi, I’m going to hunt him down and kick his ass?” she asked and Dany chuckled. Jon promised her that Karsi was not a threat to her. Just his best friend. She was like Theon was to Robb, only she was a girl and not a guy. She was also the only girl on the all boy rugby team.

“I will,” she said.

“I hope you know you got a real winner in Jon Stark,” Karsi said putting her hot chocolate on the counter.

“I do,” Dany said with a smile. “I will also tell him that you made him his pumpkin latte,” she said as the barista proceeded to make it.

“I think after he’d ordered it ten times one year, I got it down to how he likes it,” she said and Dany chuckled as Karsi set up Jon’s pumpkin latte.

“Well, until this little one comes, I’m off caffeine,” she said and Karsi laughed.

“Tell him I said it was about time he settled down,” she said.

“I will,” Dany said as she took Jon’s latte and headed out the door. Karsi quirked an eyebrow at Ygritte who was biting her tongue, before heading off on her break. The red head watched Dany leave and saw her get into a red and black jeep. She could just make out Jon getting his latte from Dany and kissing her on the cheek before her next customer came to the counter.

 

“How was your recon?” Jon asked as Dany climbed into the jeep. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek as she handed him his latte.

“She’s pretty, I’ll give her that,” Dany said as Jon took a sip of his latte. He let out a delight sound as he savored his first sip. He went to ask, but his wife beat him to the punch. “Karsi says that if you don’t come visit her, she will hunt you down and kick your ass,” she said and he chuckled.

“That is so Karsi,” he said. 

“She, I like,” Dany said before taking a sip of her cocoa. “Hmm, that’s good,” she said as he turned the jeep on. He went to put his latte down, but he saw something from underneath the cup sleeve. He moved it down slightly and scoffed. 

“Unbelievable,” he said and he held up the cup for Dany to see.

“She has got a set of balls on her,” she said. On Jon's cup was Ygritte’s name and her number. “I have half of mind to go back in there and throttle her.”

“Honey, you’re pregnant. At least wait until after the baby is born,” he said.

“You’re right,” she said. “We have a doctor’s appointment to keep,” she said.

 

Dr. Luwin was really nice. He has delivered practically every child born in Winterfell, including all the Stark children. Now he would deliver another. “So, have you had an ultrasound before?” Luwin asked as Dany pulled up her shirt and he put medical paper over her pants. 

“This is our first one,” she said. “I’ve been to doctors since finding out I was pregnant, but haven’t really had time to get to a doctor’s with the move.”

“Let’s get started,” he said. “Gel’s going to be a bit cold,” he said as he squirted some onto her belly. He put the wand on her belly and began to move it around. A thumping sound echoed through the room. 

“What is that?” she asked.

“Your baby’s heartbeat,” Luwin said.

“Wow,” she laughed. 

“And there is your baby,” Luwin said as the picture came to life with their baby. 

“Oh, my God, Jon, look,” she said. Jon chuckled as he felt her hand squeeze his.

“We have a hand,” Luwin said pointing it out. “There’s the head,” he said. “Everything looks good,” he said. “Are we interested in the sex?” he asked.

“Yes,” they both said. Dr. Luwin chuckled as he moved the wand around Dany’s belly.

“Let’s see if baby is cooperating,” he said. “Looks like it’s a little girl,” he said and Dany laughed.

“A girl?” she asked.

“I can say at least eighty percent it’s a girl,” Luwin said. “We can do an amino test if you want,” he said.

“We’ll think about it,” Jon said. 

“Shall I print a picture?” Luwin asked.

“Yes, please,” Dany said and her new doctor printed out a picture. She was happy to hear her daughter was healthy. After the doctor’s appointment, they headed to get lunch with Catelyn in the hospital restaurant. 

 

“Oh, a little girl,” the Stark matriarch said as she looked at the picture. “You know she’s most likely destined to get his mop of curls, right?”

“I won’t mind,” Dany said with a smile. “I love Jon’s curls,” she said running her fingers through her husband’s hair. “As long as they’re blond. That is a must,” she said and Catelyn chuckled as she handed her the picture back. 

“Sansa wanted me to ask you if there was anybody on your side of the family to invite to the baby shower,” Catelyn said and Dany grew quiet.

“Uh, not really. I’m still not sure if I’m the only one who got out of the country,” she said and her husband’s aunt nodded. “I’m fine with just a small Stark family and friends party,” she said.

“Well, Sansa will probably invite her friend, Margaery Tyrell,” Catelyn said. “They’ve been best friends since boarding school. Robb’s girlfriend, Talisa, will probably be there.”

“Oh, can you tell her she can invite Jon’s friend, Karsi?” Dany asked. “I met her this morning and I really like her,” she said.

“Of course,” Catelyn said. “Well, thank you for lunch, but I have to get back to work,” she said. They all stood up and Jon kissed his aunt before she hugged Dany. “I’ll tell Sansa not to go overboard,” she said and Dany chuckled.

“It’s all right,” she said. “She can do whatever she wants,” she said.

“That will make her day,” Catelyn said before heading back to work. 

Jon and Dany headed to a home goods store to get some things for the house. Dany was revamping their guest bathroom and she had a pretty good idea how she wanted it. Jon just leaned on the cart watching his wife pick out towels. A flash of red hair caused him to whip his head around. He thought maybe it was Sansa, but she had a class today. “Jon, are you okay?” Dany asked him as she put towels into their cart.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said before putting his attention back to his wife. “Hey, you want to register for the baby shower?”

“I think I’ll do that with Sansa. She had called me about a registry and I think I’ll do it with her and your Aunt Cat,” she said.

“Okay,” he said. 

“Your Aunt Cat said something too the other day about a party to celebrate us getting married. They’re thinking of having one now that we’re settled.”

“She never mentioned to me about a party.”

“Well, it seems she already know who to talk to about things,” Dany smirked and he chuckled. As they walked the aisles, they did not see they had a watcher with red hair, scowling at them.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon visits Karsi so she doesn't kick his ass before he begins the process of reopening his shop.

Karsi Smythie was wiping down tables when she heard the bell to the door jingle, but she was so intent on finishing the tables, she didn’t look up. “Seriously?” a voice asked and she looked up to see Jon Stark. “I came here with the intent of seeing my best friend and you don’t even give me the courtesy of looking up,” he said and she let out a shriek before rushing over and launching herself at her best friend. Jon let out a grunt as he caught her, nearly falling into a table. 

“It’s about time you got in here. I talked with your wife three days ago,” she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he put her down on the floor. She then smacked him with her rag which was still damp.

“Oi! What was that for?” he asked.

“You took off to join the army without even saying good bye, Idiot,” she said.

“Jerk,” he quipped back. “I’m sorry, but after what happened with Ygritte, could you blame me?” he asked. “I kept in touch,” he said.

“Until you got into Special Forces and we lost touch,” Karsi said. 

“Sorry that saving the world was what kept you from your best mate,” Jon said.

“Was that what you were doing?” she asked.

“It’s classified. I can’t tell you what I did,” he said.

“Getting married apparently,” she said. “I was supposed to be your Best Mate for that you know,” she said.

“Sorry, again,” he said. He had a feeling he was going to be apologizing to her for a year or two. “Can I make it up to you? Dany would love to have you at her baby shower,” he said. “She told Sansa to make sure to invite you to it.”

“Really?” Karsi asked. 

“Yeah, apparently you made an impression on her when you two talked,” he said. “And Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat will most likely invite you to our wedding reception they are going to have.”

“When is that?”

“All I know is that it’s this Saturday,” Jon said. “Aunt Cat will only talk to Dany about it,” he said and Karsi chuckled.

“I’m going to go on break. Stay,” she commanded and he chuckled before sitting down in a booth. He got his phone out and texted Dany. His wife, two cousins and aunt were in the process of planning her baby shower and getting her registered for it. Now that Jon and Dany knew they were having a girl, the baby shower was in full planning. He had over heard Sansa talk about having a themed baby shower. ‘A little princess on the way,’ were her exact words he believed. Dany and Jon just looked at each other and smiled. Jon looked up to see Tormund. They locked eyes with each other. Jon gave him a courtesy wave and he gave him one back. 

“It’s her day off today,” Tormund said and Jon nodded his head.

“Why do you think I came in?” he asked and Tormund chuckled. The Starling family were close. Extremely close, but after what Ygritte did to Jon, they were merely tolerating her because she was family. Karsi came up to the table with two cups, one coffee and the other, his pumpkin latte.

“Can’t believe you got married,” Karsi said. “Your mum would have killed you if she were still alive,” she added and Jon chuckled.

“I know it,” he said. “She would have loved Dany,” he added and Karsi nodded her agreement.

“Aye, she would have,” his longtime friend said before sipping her coffee. 

“Ygritte really get out for good behavior?” he asked.

“That’s what they are saying,” she said and Jon scoffed. “Her first day working here she was asking all of your friends when they came in if they’ve heard from you.”

“Seriously?”

“Pip, Grenn, Oly, even Sam. She hounded Robb and Theon until Tormund told her to stop. She even asked me for your current number,” Karsi said. “I didn't have it, but I told her to bugger off,” she added and Jon laughed. They talked for the duration of her break before she had to get back to work. “So, uh, you have my number. Don’t be a stranger and if you or Dany need anything, I have two girls, so I got clothes and whatever else you need,” she said.

“I’ll keep that in mind. She’s actually registering for her baby shower.”

“I’ll see you Saturday, at the wedding reception,” she said. “I switched with Jones, so I’m good.”

“Aye, see you then,” Jon said, giving his friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

Jon got another pumpkin latte to go before he headed across the street to the shop. Using the key that his uncle had given him along with the house to enter the store. He let out a sigh as he entered the store. It brought so many memories back to him. His mum taught him everything. He was a big bad ex Special Forces soldier who tie bows, make arrangements and just about anything his mother did when she ran it. He went back to her office and he sat down at her desk. Now it was his desk. He had some cleaning to do. There was a layer of dust on everything. Nobody’s been in this place since it was closed by his uncle after he caught the people who worked for his mum swindling money from it. 

He turned on the lights and began to work on getting it back into business.

Jon was going through the numbers his mother had for her vendors and business partners. He saw Olenna Tyrell’s number. She was the main deliverer for his mother’s shop. She got flowers and supplies from Olenna and the two were really good friends. He decided to give her a call. The phone rang several times before a woman picked up. “Growing Strong Flowers, can I help you?” she asked.

“Is this Olenna Tyrell?” he asked.

“Yes, it is. Who wants to know?” she asked.

“Jon Stark,” he said and he could feel her sharp, witty demeanor melt away through the phone. 

“Jon, how are you?” she asked. He could actually feel a rare Olenna Tyrell smile through his end of the phone.

“I’m good. I’m back in Winterfell permenantly,” he said and she chuckled.

“It was all Margaery could talk about when she visited the other day,” Olenna said. “Have you seen her yet?” she asked and Jon know who she was talking about. Margaery was friends with Sansa even six years ago and Olenna’s relationship with Lyanna helped as well.

“Ygritte and I have yet to cross paths,” Jon said. “She’s met my wife though,” he said and Olenna chortled.

“I bet that puts a dent in her plans,” Olenna said.

“Plans?”

“Don’t play coy, son,” she said. “You knew as well as I did that the day she got out, she’s been planning. She knew you would one day return to Winterfell.”

“She wants me back,” Jon stated.

“Of course she does,” Olenna said. “Everyone in Winterfell knows that. The question is, since you’re married, how far will she go?”

“She has an ankle monitor,” Jon said.

“You really think that will stop her?” Olenna asked. Jon could hear her smirk through the phone.

“No, I don’t, but Alliser is her parole officer.”

“Oh, that I didn’t know,” she said and Jon chuckled. “So, when’s the big reopening of Winter Rose Boutique?” she asked. Now Olenna was all about business.

Jon had his heart set on reopening the shop after the holidays, but he found himself going through an old order book with Olenna over the phone and ordering flowers. He found himself on the verge of opening the shop after Halloween in a few weeks. “You know you make it very hard to say no?” he asked and he heard her chuckle.

“I will get these out for you the Monday after Halloween,” she said. “You can work with your other vendors, Jon. You are your mother’s son,” she said. “I’m sure they have some stock they haven’t unloaded.” Jon chuckled. “It’s wonderful you are back and I can’t wait to meet this wife of yours,” she said before hanging up.

Olenna was right. All of his mother’s handwritten notes and messages allowed him to call the right people. Some of whom found extra inventory to send him for the fall harvest and Christmas holiday. He couldn’t believe it. Every single one of them had him on the phone for fifteen minutes each as he caught them up with what he was doing. They wanted to meet his wife, so he found himself inviting them to the wedding reception on Saturday.

 

Jon let out a sigh as he entered his house. He heard music coming from the kitchen and when he walked in, he found his pregnant wife in the kitchen with Robb’s girlfriend, Talisa. “Hey, what’s going on in here?” he asked.

“Talisa is helping me cook,” Dany said. “I found your mother’s cookbook and I thought I would try an easy recipe,” she said.

“Is that her lasagna?” he asked.

“I hope so,” Dany said. She and Talisa watched Jon take a forkful of the lasagna from the pan. He blew on it before putting it in his mouth. He moaned in delight.

“Oh, my God. it’s just like how she made it,” he said as he took a piece of bread. “Excellent,” he said, biting into the bread.

“Well, my work here is done,” Talisa said before kissing Dany on the cheek and grabbing her coat. “See you Saturday,” she said, kissing Jon the cheek. 

“See ya,” Jon said as she left the house. “Care to join me?” he asked and Dany chuckled as she lifted herself up to the counter and they ate dinner.

“So, how was your day?” she asked.

“Remember how I was going to open the shop after the holidays?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“Olenna Tyrell has convinced me to open the shop in two weeks, after Halloween,” he said and she nearly choked on her milk.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“Aye, she’s very convincing,” Jon said and she chuckled. “You’ll meet her Saturday, along with some other vendors I called who seemed to have found product to send to me,” he said and she chuckled. “They seemed really happy that I’m opening the shop back up.”

“Why did it shut down again?” she asked.

“The people I trusted to run the shop before I left was stealing from it,” Jon said. “Uncle Ned didn’t like how the numbers were adding up and he did a little investigation. He found out that the people who took over the shop, people my mother trusted, were stealing from the shop.”

“Did he discover how far back they’d been stealing?”

“Since she got sick with cancer.”

“Are you serious?” she asked. “They took advantage of her like that?” Jon nodded as he let out a sigh.

“Uncle was livid to say the least and so was I when he called. I told him to throw the book at them.”

“I’m glad he did,” she said.

 

After dinner, they decided to stay in and watch a movie. Dany let out a sigh as she put her feet in her husband’s lap and he chuckled as he started their movie before proceeding to massage her feet. “I love you,” she said and he smiled.

“You’re just saying that because I’m massaging your feet,” Jon said and Dany chuckled. “You going to be ready for the reception on Saturday?” he asked.

“I’m ready,” she said with a smile. “I can’t wait to meet everyone,” she said and he chuckled.

“Hold on to that thought,” he said with a chuckle and she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to the wedding celebration of Jon and Dany Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May my loyal readers. I do not own Game of Thrones characters. Comments are appreciated.

The Winterfell Banquet Hall was the biggest venue in the village to house a party. The entirety of the village was most likely there. Jon was pretty sure Aunt Cat invited the whole of the village to his wedding reception. Anybody who knew him growing up was at the hall. Plus the few he had invited over the phone. Olenna Tyrell came into the hall and gave him a gigantic hug and kisses on the cheek. Margaery was behind her. “How is it you go all the way to fight in a war in Essos and you come back with a wife?” Sansa’s friend and roommate asked him.

“It baffles me still,” Jon said and she laughed. She glanced over his shoulder to see Robb with Talisa. He let out a sigh as he looked over to see what she was looking at before looking back to her. “You still love the wanker, don’t ya?” he asked and she smiled.

“Is it obvious?” Margaery asked. “You Stark boys seemed to have a thing for foreign girls,” she said and he gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Roslin Frey still loves him too,” Jon said.

“They were primary school sweethearts,” Margaery said. “Of course she still loves him.” 

“Well, if I’m to believe anything, Roslin’s moved on with my Aunt Cat’s brother, Edmure.”

“He’s twice her age, isn’t he?” Margaery asked.

“Apparently she likes older men,” Jon said before moving on. Margaery looked over at Robb one more time before heading off the mingle with everyone.

 

About an hour later, an unexpected arrival happened. Tormund arrived at the banquet hall with a plus one. Ygritte groaned as her cousin pulled her into the Winterfell Banquet Hall. “Why are you bringing me here?” she asked.

“Because, you are going to finally give Jon that public apology your therapist has been talking about and you’re going to politely introduce yourself to his wife, got it?” he asked and she let out a sigh.

“Got it,” she snapped.

“None of that lip,” he said. “Be glad I haven’t had Thorne shorten your leash after I caught you following them in the bed and bath place.” Ygritte grumbled as Tormund took a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. She was about to do the same, but her cousin stopped her. “No, you’re on probation, Ygritte.”

“It doesn’t say I can’t drink,” she said.

“Aye, but I know how you are when you’ve had a few,” Tormund said. “Get to the bar and get a sparkling water. I’ll come get ya when Stark’s ready for that apology,” he said.

“And if I’m not ready to give it?”

“Then get ready, or me Mum will have your hide,” he said. “You haven’t been out a year, Ygritte. You want to go back in already?” Ygritte sucked in her cheek before heading over to the bar. Tormund let out a groan before chugging the whole flute. As he walked over to Jon and Dany, he put the empty flute onto a tray of a passing waiter. 

“Tormund!” Jon shouted, seeing his friend. The giant of a man grabbed him in a bear hug and lifted him up. Jon let out a chuckle as Dany let out her own laugh. 

“How the bloody hell are ya, Stark?” Tormund asked.

“I’m good,” Jon said. “Tormund, my wife, Dany Stark. Dany, this is Tormund Giantsbane,” he said as Tormund took Dany’s hand and kissed it.

“A pleasure, Mrs. Stark,” he said.

“Dany is fine,” she said. “Giantsbane? That is a heck of a last name,” she said and Tormund laughed.

“We are giants,” he said and she laughed. “I’m serious. No one born into the Giantsbane clan has checked in under 6’2”,” he said and she smiled. “She’s such a wee little thing, Jon,” he said. “Perfect size for such a delicate flower like you.”

“Oi, behave yourself,” Jon said and Tormund chuckled. “I, uh, noticed that you didn’t come alone,” he said.

“Aye, it’s, uh, something to do with her therapist,” the red haired man said. “The therapist feels that if Ygritte were to publicly apologize to you like she was supposed that certain day in court,” he said causing Dany to look at Jon. “Things might be easier for her and you,” he added.

“The judge, before sentencing, was going to have Ygritte apologize to me,” he said. “But when I came into the courtroom, still in the wheelchair, too weak to stand, she, uh, lost it,” he said.

“Lost it?” she asked.

“Uh, I’ll tell you some other time,” he said before kissing her cheek.

Ygritte couldn’t take her eyes off of Jon, with his arm around his wife, as he talked to Tormund. “Must be hard to see him with someone who’s not you,” a voice said and she rolled her eyes. She turned around to see her ex boyfriend, Ramsay Snow. He had been her current boyfriend when she met Jon for the first time. She broke up with him to be with Jon only after finding out which family he was a part of, the richest in Winterfell. “Hello, love,” Ramsay said.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m working,” he said, gesturing to his outfit. Indeed he was wearing a white shirt and black vest on. He was the bar tender. “So, how did you find out he was back in town?” he asked.

“Old Lady Glover,” she said causing him to chuckle. “Then Theon Greyjoy confirmed it,” she added.

“Have you talked with him yet?”

“Today’s going to a first,” she said. “I’ve only seen him in passing,” she said.

“Passing? Or stalking?” he asked and she flipped him the bird. “Not nice,” he quipped. “This is a wedding reception,” he added. Ygritte couldn’t help but look around the room. Catelyn Stark had outdone herself for the party. Everything was decorated with white and gray ruffles. The whole hall looked Stark. Even the wedding cake looked Stark. She was about to throw up in her sparkling water. “Still, I don’t know what you saw in him,” Ramsay said. “Oh, wait, yes I do. His last name and the riches it came with,” he jested. “I guess I wasn’t man enough for you.”

“Sorry. Hope there are no hard feelings,” she said. “Maybe your dad will come to his senses and acknowledge you when he needs an heir for his company,” she added. “Oh, wait, he and his new wife just had a son, didn’t they,” she jested back at him. “So, sorry.”

“Shut it,” he snapped.

“Careful, or I’ll get you fired from this job, too,” she said.

 

Dany was having a blast meeting people who knew her husband. Olenna Tyrell knew him since he was a kid, when his mother had her shop open. “My husband was dead set on opening his shop after the holidays,” she said to her. “One phone call with you and he’s changed his mind.”

“Well, I can be very persuasive,” the older woman said and she chuckled. “Jon surprised me when he joined the Army,” she said.

“Did he?” Dany asked.

“I thought for sure he’d go to school to learn the business of the shop and get a degree,” Olenna said. “He left the village, entirely, which I can’t blame him, joined the Army and from what I heard from Alliser,” she said gesturing to the man talking with Ned Stark, “he learned a special skill set instead.”

“Jon can hold his own in a fight,” she said. She had witnessed him single handedly take out two Dothraki soldiers that surprised them around a corner.

“He wasn’t like that as a kid or a teenager. He was a brilliant rugby player,” Olenna said. “But...”

“His knee,” Dany said and Olenna nodded. 

“It would seem fate had other plans for him then,” she said. “Plans that led to you,” she added. “A foreign beauty.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tyrell,” Dany said.

“Call me, Olenna, dear. After all, I’m now a business partner of your husband’s,” she said. “Will you be working in the shop with him?”

“Oh, I hadn’t planned on it, but perhaps I can help him until the little one arrives,” she said, running her hands over her growing belly.

“Margaery is excited about the baby shower,” Olenna said and Dany chuckled.

“You’re welcome to come too, if you’d like,” she said.

“Oh, that’s nice of you, dear,” Olenna said. “Well, I’ll let other people get to know you,” she said.

“It was lovely to meet you, Olenna,” Dany said.

“And you dear,” she said before bustling off.

 

Ygritte let out a sigh as she finished her fifth sparkling water. “I didn’t know your parole had you sober, Ygritte,” Ramsay said. 

“It’s not my parole. I can drink, but Tormund forbid me from drinking before I publicly apologized to Jon,” she said.

“Yeah, you can get a bit tipsy,” Ramsay said. “And that’s after three drinks,” he added and Ygritte chuckled. “Oh, incoming,” he warned before making himself look busy. Ygritte turned around to come face to face with Jon.

“Jon,” she said.

“Ygritte,” he said, giving his glass to Ramsay. “I’ll take another one, mate,” he said. 

“Sure thing,” Ramsay said. He eyeballed Ygritte before motioning his head. ‘Apologize’, he mouthed before going to make Jon another drink.

“I, uh, know I wasn’t invited, but Tormund thought now would be a good time for that public apology I was supposed to give you,” she said.

“Yeah, he told me,” he said. “I’ll save you the trouble. You don’t have to give it,” he said.

“What?” she asked.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said. 

“But I don’t forgive you,” he said.

“What?”

“You put three arrows into me,” he said. “I spent months in hospital and when I was brought to court you said ‘I should have put a fourth arrow into ya,’ for everyone to hear,” he said. “Any apology coming out of your mouth at this point is moot,” he said. “I knew what you wanted a year into our relationship and I could see the glee in your eyes as my mum died in front of my eyes,” he said. “With her out your way, you thought you could just weasel your way back into my life.”

“Jon,” she said going to grab his arm, but he flinched and pulled away from her.

“Don’t touch me,” he said. “I’m not the delicate little flower you’re used to smacking around anymore,” he said. Ygritte was fuming, but she couldn’t do anything. Not with Alliser and Tormund both watching her and Jon. 

“Your drink, sir,” Ramsay said breaking the ice.

“Thanks,” he said taking it. “You stay away from me and my family,” he warned. “You won’t like what I’d do if you didn’t,” he said before walking away from Ygritte. She looked around the hall and realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them talk. She was embarrassed in front of the entire village. That pissed her off. Jon sought out his wife who seemed concerned for him. “I’m fine,” he said before swigging his drink.

“Well, that was embarrassing,” Ramsay quipped. Ygritte got out of her chair and stormed out of the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells Dany about his past with Ygritte. The happily married couple work on getting the shop ready to open. Far east in Valaryia, a foul plot is afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my loyal readers! I had a busy June, being on vacation and my nephew's birthday party I forgot to post a chapter for the month. Comments are always appreciated.

Chapter Seven

Jon let out a sigh for the tenth time causing Dany to put the book she was reading down. “All right, out with it,” she said.

“What?” he asked from the couch.

“That was the tenth sigh you let out since the party ended. What is on your mind?”

“I nearly lost it,” he said. “My cool, talking with Ygritte earlier,” he said, sitting up from the couch. “Did you see how she moved forward to grasp my arm?” he asked and she nodded. “That was how she controlled me for a year and a half. How she manipulated me,” he said. 

“How could she do that?” Dany asked.

“I didn’t tell anyone this, but Ygritte turned abusive six months into the relationship,” he said. 

“Physical?” Dany asked.

“Aye, she did,” he said. “I was ashamed to tell anyone,” he said. “Embarrassed, too,” he added. “I lost my strength after I blew me knee out. I wasn’t as strong as I was when I was first playing rugby when I met her. She could throw me,” he said with a chuckle. Dany just watched her husband as he picked at his nails before rubbing his neck. “She never left marks where people could see,” he said. “She’d only do it when we’re alone,” he said.

“You never told anyone?” she asked.

“I told Mum in the end,” he said. “She saw a bruise on my arm and before I could stop her, she rolled up my sleeves to see more,” he said. “I was scared that Mum was leaving me and was afraid of what Ygritte would do to me. She told me to end the relationship before it was too late. Right after that she had me call Alliser,” he said. “She had me leave the room to talk to him.”

“Ygritte lost you that day, not the day you broke up with her,” Dany said. 

“Yeah, she did,” he said. “I knew university didn’t have anything to teach me about defending myself, so that’s why I joined the Army and I said yes to the Special Forces training,” he said. “I put on twenty pounds of muscle while in the Army,” he said. It also explained the training regime Jon had for himself. He went running everyday when he could and made sure to lift weights and eat right. He wanted to keep that twenty pounds of muscle he gained. 

“She can’t hurt you anymore,” Dany said.

“I know,” he said. “I won’t let her,” he added.

“Good,” his wife said. She placed her book down and stood up. “Come on,” she said holding out her hand.

“What?”

“Well, we had our wedding reception, so technically, this is our wedding night,” she said and he chuckled. 

“We had plenty of wedding nights, Dany,” he said. “Besides, you’re pregnant,” he said. 

“Your aunt and Dr. Luwin said it won’t hurt the baby,” she said. Jon stood up and cupped his wife’s face before kissing her. “You like me on top anyway,” she added and he growled before picking her up, bridal style. Dany let out a giggle as he carried her into the bedroom.

 

The next morning, the two of them entered the shop. Jon turned on the lights and closed the door behind them. “It’s so quaint,” she said. “Did your mum just sell flowers?” she asked.

“No, she sold little figurines, sun catchers, wind chimes and gift ware things. Stuff for seasons and what not,” he said.

“Who was it that found extra inventory for you?” she asked.

“They all did, but the winner goes to Tyrion Lannister,” he said. “His company sells mostly seasonal items and he said he just happened to have a falling out with another customer and seemed to have lost their entire order for the fall and Christmas holidays,” he said and she laughed. “I really wished he could have made it to the reception,” he said. Tyrion had said he would come, but his wife, Shae, had an unexpected medical emergency. 

“I hope his wife is okay,” she said taking off her coat.

“Shae’s a tough little lion, as Tyrion put it. She’ll be fine.”

The two of them cleaned out the store. Sweeping the floor, cleaning the years of dust that the store collected. Dany was outside cleaning the window when Jon saw Ygritte staring at them from across the street in the café. He stared back at her, daring her to come over. Her head jerked back and he saw Tormund coming up to her to pull her away from the window. Dany saw him staring across the street and she turned around to look behind her. She entered the store with her cleaning supplies. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, she was just watching us from the café.”

“Is there a way you can move the store somewhere?” she asked.

“I’d rather not. I’m not going to let her win.”

“I didn’t say anything about letting her win,” Dany said. “Just don’t let her get to you,” she added.

“I won’t. Not anymore,” he said. 

“Good,” she said with a smile before kissing him. They didn’t know that Ygritte just happened to look up from what she was doing to see them kissing.

“Ygritte, if you’re going to stand there and watch them instead of doing your job,” Tormund said, “Mum will fire you. Get to work,” he ordered and she let out a scoff before going to the register. She to put it out of her mind. Seeing Jon interacting with his wife. He loved her and that was not part of her plan. From what she heard at the party last night, there wasn’t a whole lot about her that people knew about her. She was from Valaryia, a small country that last year was under the ruling of a royal family, the Targaryens. A civil war broke out months ago and a war lord named Drogo stormed the palace, killing women, children and men. He was now a self proclaimed dictator of the country. Dany was rumored to be a member of a high ranking noble family. Jon was apparently working security for her family when the civil war broke out. From what she had heard they barely got out of the country.

 

Dany let out a sigh as she sat down behind the counter of the shop. “I think I’d like to work here with you,” she said causing him to look up. 

“Really?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said. “Tyrion’s sending you the inventory before Olenna’s sending you flowers. You’ll need help unpacking the merchandise,” she said and he smiled. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you...” he started to say before closing his mouth. 

“I’ve never worked a day in my life?” she guessed and he knew he was busted. 

“If you’re willing to learn,” he said.

“I am,” she said with a smile. “We need to get this shop back to it’s glory days,” she said and he smiled. He knew there was a reason he fell in love with her.

Jon and Dany closed up the shop and headed down to Melisandre’s for dinner. The red headed owner of the same name had not changed a bit since Jon was in last. “Jon,” she said as he and Dany walked in. “You’ve been in town over a month and you haven’t been in?”

“Been busy getting settled and preparing the shop to reopen,” he said as he hugged her and she smiled.

“Fabulous. Now I don’t have to go directly to Olenna for my flower arrangements in the restaurant,” she said and Jon chuckled. She seated Jon and Dany herself and took their drink orders.

“I’ll just have milk,” Dany said. Jon ordered his usual glass of Dornish red wine. 

“Coming right up. I’ll give you a minute to look over the menu,” she said to Dany. “Him, I know what his order is,” she said before walking away.

“Another woman in you life?” his wife asked and he chuckled.

“Mel and my mum were friends when I was growing up. Do you want to take a stab at how old she is?” he asked and Dany looked over to Melisandre. 

“Is she in her thirties?”

“Higher,” Jon said.

“Forties?” she guessed.

“She’ll be 55 next year,” Jon said.

“She doesn’t look it,” Dany said.

“It’s a special aging cream she uses. She won’t tell anyone what it is,” Jon said. “And she’s constantly getting her hair done. She sees one gray hair and she panics,” he said and Dany chuckled. He let out a smile when Mel came back with his wine and Dany’s milk. 

“What is so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said before they went on ordering their food. 

Dany had a wonderful time at Melisandre’s and the food was delicious. She and Jon made it a point to go there at least once a week like Jon and his mum did when he was growing up. 

 

Overseas in the country of Valaryia…..

Khal Drogo was a large man. Very large. He had authority, which was why he was the leader of the Dothraki, the longtime ally of Valaryia. He thought for sure that the king, Aerys would allow him to marry his only daughter, Daenerys. She was quite the beauty, in his mind, and he would have taken her without her father’s permission, but her security was always with her. Some guy named Stark. He was always by her side, along with Barristan Selmy. They were her constant companions, even when she was on vacation. 

When King Aerys was labeled incompetent to rule and his son, Rhaegar took over, he was thinking that he could be getting what he wanted, Daenerys. But alas, the new acting king, told him no as well. He would not force his sister into a marriage she didn’t want and Rhaegar was told by Daenerys that she did not like Drogo. That pissed him off.

The Dothraki army was large. The largest ever for a country in Essos. The Valaryian army didn’t stand a chance with his blood riders as he called them. The siege of the palace took mere minutes. He killed the sickly king himself before having his trusted lieutenants rape Rhaegar’s wife in front of him and kill his two children before him and his wife before killing them as well. The prince, Viserys, tried to say that he would gladly allow him to marry his sister, but Drogo wanted the throne. He wanted to rule alone. So, Viserys was killed as well. The royal family was hung outside of the palace after the siege was over to command respect and loyalty out of fear from the common folk. Any loyal servants of the royal family who refused to bow before him were killed.

The search for Daenerys started when she couldn’t be found in the palace during the siege. Two of his best fighters were found dead behind the palace with broken necks. She was found at a safe house, but her two guards, Barristan and Stark, got her out. Barristan was killed in the process and he was sure that Stark took a bullet in the shoulder as they boarded the helicopter. Now she was beyond his reach. At least not for long he hoped. 

Daario Naharis claimed to be an excellent tracker and investigator. The company the king used for his daughter’s protection, Kingsguard Incorporation were an elite task force based out of the country. Daario was looking into them for him, but they were an outside security branch and were being uncooperative. “Do you know anything more about this Stark character who guarded her?” Daario asked him.

“No, I don’t,” Drogo said. “I have a feeling though, that if you find him, you will find my Dany.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Dany's arrives from Essos and Jon and Dany reveal her true identity to Ned and Catelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my loyal readers. Still don't know how long this story will be. Bare with me as we delve in Dany's past. Comments appreciated.

Dany giggled as she opened another present at her baby shower. “Oh, it’s so beautiful, Catelyn,” she said pulling out a soft pink crocheted baby afghan. “Thank you so much,” she added. 

“You are welcome,” she said. Jon was some how wrangled into the baby shower, taking care of the presents and wrapping paper. He took the afghan from Dany and folded it up back into the bag. “This is from Ned, who was so sorry he couldn’t be here,” she said looking at Jon. 

“Yeah, sure he is,” he quipped at his aunt. He was the only male in the house. Even the cats and Ghost made themselves scarce. Traitors. Jon had thought. He was tricked into coming back to the house early with flowers from his shop after he closed for the day by Robb. He was assured the shower would be over, but it would seem that his cousin was a trickster. He would get him back though. “Robb is a dead man walking,” he said to Dany who smiled. “You tell him that, Talisa,” he said and Talisa laughed. Ned Stark’s gift was a beautiful pink sweater outfit. It was perfect because their daughter was going to be born when it was winter. It even had the Stark family motto printed on it, “Winter is Coming.”

“Of course,” she said before handing Dany her present. “From Robb and I,” she said. Dany smiled as she opened the bag with her husband standing behind her looking down in the bag. “Oh, hangers for the baby clothes,” she said pulling out two packs of hangers. “Baby powder, diapers and wipes.”

“Essentials,” Talisa said and Dany chuckled as she put everything back into the bag and handed it to Jon. 

“Those hangers will come in handy,” he said. Clothes were popular to give at this baby shower. Him and Dany having a girl, of course most of it were pinks and purples. A few yellow and green outfits were in the mix, but, mostly pinks and purples. 

 

“She’s probably going to end up hating the color pink,” he said and Dany chuckled as they put things away, the party long over. 

“You can’t be quite sure,” she said. “She may love the color,” she added. “I loved it.” He and Ned had finished putting a crib together days ago after Jon had finished painting the nursery. He made the mistake of painting it pink. So, now they have a lot of clothes that are pink. And somehow, the theme of the nursery became a princess theme. 

“I didn’t intend for the theme of the nursery to be this,” he said.

“Why not? Technically, she is a princess. Her mother’s one,” she said. He chuckled as he turned to look at her.

“You’re okay with the name?” he asked. The letters on the wall spelled out Jon’s mother’s name, Lyanna. 

“It’s a beautiful name,” she said. “Besides, Ella is her middle name.” Jon smiled before kissing her on the cheek. She didn’t want an Valaryian name for her daughter. Or any of her children. The chances of her getting the throne back were slim and she was ready to leave that life behind. The doorbell rang and Jon gave her another kiss before getting up to answer it. She was busy going through all the clothes.

Jon froze seeing who was there through the glass window of the door. He opened the door to see Dany’s lady’s maid, Missandei. “You made it,” he said and she laughed out with tears in her eyes.

“I did,” she said and they hugged.

“Get in here,” he said, pulling her into the house. She released her hold on him to allow him to close the door. “Dany’s going to be so happy to see you,” he said.

“Jon? Who’s at the door?”

“You still on the floor?” he asked and Missandei chuckled.

“I got up,” she said defensively and she appeared from the nursery. She let out a joyous cry seeing Missandei by Jon.

“Look who’s here,” he said, gesturing to her friend.

“Missandei,” she cried and the two friends hugged. Dany was so happy that her friend was safe.

 

Jon set a cup of tea in front of Missandei as she talked of her ordeal. “After you and Jon left me with him, Grayson took me to a safe house. We were able to stay there for several months after Drogo took control of the throne,” she said. “I saw your family after he….” she trailed off, tearing up. She could not get the image of the little princess and prince out of her mind. Dany put a hand over Missandei’s as the woman cried. Jon got up to get tissues and placed them in front of her. “Thank you.” After drying her eyes, she continued her story. “Grayson got us passage out of the kingdom, but we had to act quickly. All women, no matter our status, were being taken by Dothraki men. I was not safe and if Grayson tried to protect me, he surely would have been killed.”

“What was the latest you heard before getting out?” Jon asked. “Is he looking for Dany?”

“He’s always looking for Dany,” Missandei said. “Grayson stayed behind after he got me to Pentos. He stayed to help people who wanted to leave the country.”

“That is so Grayson,” Dany said. 

“He last sent a message about Drogo hiring a man to search for you.”

“What’s his name?” Jon asked.

“Daario Naharis,” Missandei said. Jon nodded, knowing who he was.

“Do you know who he is?” Dany asked.

“Daario is a leader of a mercenary group called the Second Sons. They are trackers, private detectives if you will. They work mainly for money,” Jon said. “Kingsguard has worked with them before, but I know my former boss does not like them,” he said. “Plus, Kingsguard is a Westeros company. They won’t cooperate with Naharis in his investigation.”

“Drogo will stop at nothing to find you,” Missandei said. “If he finds you have married and are expecting...”

“He’ll have to kill me first,” Jon said.

“I had heard you took out two of his guards,” she said to Jon.

“Put my special skill set to good use,” he said and she chuckled. “You’re more than welcome to stay with us,” he said.

“I couldn’t,” she said.

“Please, Missandei. At least until something becomes available,” Dany said. “You don’t have to become my lady’s maid again. Jon just opened up his mother’s shop again,” she said. “He could use the help.”

“I know nothing of flowers.”

“I can teach you,” Jon said. “If you can braid hair and make her pretty,” he said gesturing to Dany, “you can put flowers together in arrangements and other things,” he said. His wife smacked him in the arm.

“You can do anything, Missandei,” she said. 

“I suppose,” the former lady’s maid said.

They put Missandei up in the other spare room, after showing her the nursery, of course. She helped Dany with the remaining clothes on the floor before they headed to bed. “It’s so wonderful that she’s here,” Dany said as Jon climbed into bed. 

“It’s nice to know Grayson’s alive, but staying in Valaryia, that’s risky.”

“He’s helping families get out of Valaryia,” she said. “That’s noble.”

“It is, but if the Second Sons are in Valaryia, he’s going to have to be sneaky,” Jon said. “Second Sons are mercs who play dirty. I’ve dealt with them before,” he said. “They would do anything as long as they get paid,” he said.

“And Drogo probably can access my family’s money.”

“He can’t access that without you,” Jon said. 

“There’s still the matter of the crown jewels in the vault. He can sell those or give them to the Second Sons,” she said and Jon let out a sigh.

“I think it’s time we let the family know,” he said. “At least Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat,” he added.

“Uh, I’m not..”

“Dany, knowing you are a royal princess isn’t going to change their minds about you,” he said. “I could care less that you were one when I fell in love with you.”

“So, if I was a simple beggar girl?”

“I still would have fallen in love with you,” he said before kissing her on the lips. Dany smiled into the kiss.

“If you trust them enough,” she said.

“I trust them with my life.”

“Okay, then. Let’s tell them,” she said.

 

Catelyn and Ned had no idea what Dany and Jon wanted to talk to them about when Jon called and invited them over. They sat at the dining table and after giving them some tea, Jon stood on the other side of the table. “So, we wanted to talked to you about Dany’s history,” he said, gesturing to his wife. 

“Okay,” Ned said.

“Her family is all gone,” Jon said. “They were all killed in the invasion of Valaryia by Drogo and his army,” he said. “I barely got Dany out myself and if it wasn’t for Arthur Dayne, we both would be dead.”

“Arthur was in Valaryia?” Ned asked.

“He works for Kingsguard. He was our last out,” Jon said.

“Your whole family, sweetling?” Catelyn asked Dany and she nodded.

“That’s not all,” Jon said. “Dany’s family name is Targaryen.”

“That was the royal family’s name,” Ned said before looking at his niece by marriage. “You’re royalty?” he asked and she nodded.

“I’m the last of the royal family, except for my great great uncle in Pentos, Aemon,” she said. “He’s too old to challenge Drogo for the throne and me, well, he wanted me as a wife,” she said.

“When both her father and brother rejected Drogo’s request to marry her, Drogo decided to try to take her by force,” Jon said. 

“So, you’re next in line for the throne then?” Ned asked.

“I am, but I don’t want it spread around that I am,” she said. “I’ve accepted that Drogo rules Valaryia. He can have the throne. I just don’t want to be by his side,” she said.

“Wait, did you two get married in secret?” Catelyn asked and they both looked at each other.

“We fell in love and we got married in secret in Valaryia just days before the Dothraki invaded, ” Jon said.

“Did anyone else in the royal family know?” Ned asked.

“Rhaegar knew,” Dany said.

“Wait, wha….?” Jon asked. “Your overprotective brother knew about us?” he asked and Dany chuckled.

“Why do you think he insisted to me that we get married?” she asked. “He would have been there, but he was busy filing an injunction to get our father claimed unfit for the throne so he could take over officially,” she said. “He loved you, Jon. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have given us his blessing,” she said.

“Dany and I knew it was only a matter of time until Drogo came to Rhaegar to ask for Dany’s hand,” he said. “We were already married when he came and when Rhaegar refused him, he was….”

“Nucleous,” Dany said. “He said to my brother that he would regret refusing him,” she said.

“The next day, the Dothraki invaded, all hundred thousand of them,” Jon said. “The city never stood a chance,” he added.

“You said you got shot,” Catelyn said. 

“Getting her on to the helicopter,” he said. Dany would never forget it. Once Jon had gotten her in, Barristan was shot down. When Jon and her looked, they saw Drogo there with a gun. A huge gun battle ensued. Jon tried to save Barristan, but he told Jon to get on the chopper. Dany needed him. As he climbed onto the chopper, he was shot by Drogo, who had killed Barristan as he laid on the ground.

“Well, this is a lot to take in,” Ned said and Dany chuckled.

“I’m sure it is,” she said.

“Technically, Jon’s royalty too,” Catelyn said and at Dany’s confusion, she explained. “Torrhen Stark, the ancestor of the family was King of the North.”

“Your ancestor was a king?” she asked her husband.

“He’s in the Westeros history books as one,” he said and she laughed.

“Of course, the family dialed down as the centuries went by. He was the last and only King of the North before the seven kingdoms of the country combined under a constitutional parliament,” she said.

“We are descendants of a king, but we don’t let that fuel our egos,” Ned said and Catelyn let out a groan causing Dany to chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Jon and Dany's escape from Valaryia as winter has come to Winterfell.

The invasion of Valaryia was over before it began. 

The army of the Dothraki was 100,000 strong and that didn’t even include the reserve army still in the Dothraki capital. Khal Drogo was the leader of the army and the country for years before he even laid eyes on Daenerys. The day he did was the day he came to Valaryia to discuss a peace treaty with the king, Aerys. Daenerys was there, standing with her brother Rhaegar, who was already in the position of acting monarch, unofficially. His father had dementia, or that’s what he claimed and was unfit to rule. He just had to make it official. Daenerys was beautiful and he wanted her. He proposed to Rhaegar to joining of their countries through marriage with Daenerys, but the brother was smart. He knew the real reason for wanting Daenerys. A trophy wife. Rhaegar didn’t fall for it that easily. 

Drogo got an audience with Aerys in his private rooms, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Aerys. He ranted on about how his son was plotting to take the throne from him, which was already happening. He tried to get to know her, but she seemed uncomfortable with him and always had her bodyguard, this Jon character, always beside her whenever the two of them were together. Jon was smaller than him. He could take him, but his lieutenant gave him his Kingsguard file. His name was Jon Stark and he was a man of mystery from the country of Westeros. Nothing was in the file to indicate where in Westeros he lived. Kingsguard employees were heavily protected by the company. 

Stark was in the army. “Special Forces” and “Black Ops” were in his file and Drogo knew he would be in for a fight. The only way he would actually get Stark away from Daenerys is by marrying her. Rhaegar flat out told him no when he asked formally. His sister would not be married to a man of such a barbaric country. She even told Rhaegar she would kill herself if Drogo became her husband. 

The invasion of Valaryia was over before it began.

Dany was panting as she grabbed her go bag that Jon had insisted she pack, as an emergency. She had important papers, change of clothes, toiletries, her journal and childhood mementos in her go bag. Pictures of her family, her mother, father, brothers, sister in law and her little niece and nephew. There were explosions and gunfire going off in the distance. She would hear someone scream out every now and then, too. “Dany!” Jon shouted from her bedroom. “We need to go, now!” he shouted as an explosion shook the palace. She grabbed her favorite shawl and scarf before heading out of her closet. 

“I’m so scared, Jon,” she said. 

“It’s going to be okay. Barristan and I will get you out.”

“You’re coming with me, right?” she asked.

“Of course, love,” Jon said before kissing her. “But we have to go now.” She wrapped shawl around her shoulders and used a scarf to cover her white blonde hair. The Dothraki soldiers were searching her for. Keeping her tell tale sign of blonde hair from their eyes would help. Hand in hand, Jon and Dany made their way through the palace towards the secret passage that would lead them out of the palace. Several Dothraki had already made their way into the palace and they had to remain alert as there was danger around every corner. Every noise caused her to jump up and shout out before Jon would calm her down. She held tight to his hand, knowing and trusting that he would keep her safe. She breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the statue they were heading to. Aegon the Conqueror was their salvation. He had a secret passageway behind him. Jon grunted as he pushed the statue to the side to allow her into the doorway before he slipped in behind her. The statue slid back into place, sealing off the passage way.

Both were breathing heavily as they made their way down the passage. The battle could still be heard outside, but it was muffled. A small flashlight was their only source of light in the dark corridor. Dany followed Jon down the passageway to the end. “Jon,” she said.

“It’s going to be okay, Dany,” he said.

“Wait, I need to tell you something,” she said. She couldn’t wait. He had to know.

“Not now, Dany,” he said. She jerked his arm, causing him to stop. “What?”

“I’m pregnant, Jon,” she said. Jon stood stock still, looking at his wife.

“How far?” he asked.

“Just a couple of months,” she said. “My private physician confirmed it three days ago for me,” she said. “I’m sorry to spring this on you now, but I had to tell you in case something happened.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me or you, or our child. I’m going to get us all out of here, okay?” he asked and she nodded, tears falling from her eyes. “I love you, Dany.”

“I love you, Jon,” she said and he kissed her. They continued down the passage way to the end. It came out of the east side of the palace. Jon slowly opened the door and peeked out. The way was clear and he and Dany headed out. “Arthur has a chopper standing by. Barristan’s waiting for us by the gate.” They were still on palace grounds. “This way,” he said. Keeping his hand firmly in hers, they headed towards the smaller eastern gate where Selmy was waiting for them. 

They turned a corner and came face to face with two Dothraki men. Dany let out a shriek when they attacked Jon at the same time. A gun was brandished, but Jon quickly disarmed the soldier in front of him, pulling the gun slide off the weapon completely, then socked him in the face, knocking him down. “Jon!” Dany shouted when the second guard came out him with a knife. He dodged the first swipe of the knife and grabbed the arm of the soldier, twisting it up and around. The soldier shouted out in pain, his hand releasing the knife. It clattered to the ground as the first soldier got up off the ground. Jon saw him coming and easily kicked the second soldier’s leg out from under him. Jon let him drop to the ground.

The first soldier grabbed him from behind and Jon kicked him in the shin before elbowing him in the face and throwing him over his shoulder onto the ground. The knife laid on the ground, for anyone to pick up and that is what the second soldier tried to do, only to get Jon’s knee in his face. Dany let out a shout of distress causing him to look behind him to see his elbow victim was going after his wife, trying to get her over his shoulder. “Dany!” he shouted before grabbing the knife off the ground and throwing it. The knife went into the Dothraki’s back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

An attack shout drew Jon to remember that there was second Dothraki to deal with and he turned to see him running at him. He blocked the warrior’s kick before punching him in the stomach. He dodged a punch, grabbing the arm and twisting it. He wrenched it back and the Dothraki shouted out in pain as the arm broke with a snap. Dany flinched at the sound. Not wanting him to draw anymore soldiers to their position, he wrapped his arm around the guy’s neck and held tight, cutting his air supply. The Dothraki struggled as best as he could with one arm. Jon was stronger at the moment. Jon looked over to Dany who nodded at him. They couldn’t leave any witnesses that she wasn’t in the palace anymore. Jon grabbed his head and twisted. Dany shut her eyes as Jon broke the man’s neck. He fell to the ground dead. Jon let out a breath before holding his hand out to his wife. “Let’s get out of here,” he said. She took his hand and they continued on their way. Barristan was at the gate and they headed out into the city to the exfil spot. A Blackhawk helicopter was waiting in the clearing of a park. They ran as fast as they could. Arthur was in the pilot seat, Grenn, a friend of Jon’s in the co pilot seat. “In you go, Dany!” Jon shouted over the rotor blades. Suddenly, a shot rang out and Barristan fell to the ground. They both looked to see two Dothraki soldiers standing there with their guns, and Drogo behind them.

“Get in!” Barristan shouted as he sat up before returning fire. Arthur, Jon and Barrsitan were shooting to give Dany cover as she got on the helicopter. Grenn helped her up, getting her into a seat.

“Jon!” Grenn shouted when he went to Barristan. 

“Come on!” he shouted to his friend, getting him up on his feet.

“Go! Get her out of here!” Barristan shouted. “I’ll cover you!” Jon seemed conflicted in leaving his friend and mentor behind. They shot back at the Dothraki together. One of Jon’s shots clipped Drogo in the arm, but he kept coming. “Go! She needs you more than me!” he shouted. Jon hurried back over to the chopper as Barristan reloaded his gun. He fired, bringing the two Dothraki guards down before Drogo shot him and he went down. Drogo walked over to the older Kingsguard man and pointed his gun at him and shot him dead. Jon was climbing onto the chopper when Dany let out shout then a shot ran out. He let out a grunt as searing pain spread through his left shoulder.

“Jon!” Dany shouted. Grenn caught his friend before he could fall out of the chopper. He shot at the war lord who hit the ground for cover.

“Go! Go! Go!” he shouted into the head set and Arthur began to take off. Grenn kept firing, so did Drogo, but he couldn’t stop the chopper from taking off. Grenn grunted as he pulled Jon more into the chopper and closed the door. “Jon, are you okay?!” Jon let out a groan as his friend put pressure onto the bullet wound. 

“Where are we going?” Arthur asked through the head set.

“Your Grace, where to?!” Grenn asked Dany.

“Pentos! I have an uncle there!” 

“Pentos, Art! Double time!” Grenn said and the chopper veered away from the capital.

“Jon?” Dany asked getting down to Jon on the floor of the chopper. Jon let out a groan as she and Grenn got him to sit up. She helped Grenn get the wound dressed before kissing him.

“I’m all right,” he said and Dany smiled. “Are you okay?” he asked and she nodded as Grenn went back to the co pilot seat. 

“I love you, Jon,” she said.

“I love you, too, Dany,” he said and they kissed.

“Get a room, you two!!” Grenn shouted from the front of the chopper and they both chuckled. An explosion caused them to turn to look at the city. It was on fire. 

People would go on to call it the Doom of Valaryia.

 

Jon startled awake from his dream and sat up. He let out a sigh as he got out of the bed and walked over to the window. The air had grown cold and snow was beginning to fall. His gunshot wound in his left shoulder acted like a weather monitor. With the colder weather rolling in, his whole shoulder was hurting more. He rolled his left shoulder, trying to work out the kink in it. He let out a sigh as he looked back at his wife, asleep on the bed. She was due to give birth next month. She looked so beautiful pregnant. “Jon?” Her voice caused him to shake himself out of his stupor and look at her face. She had woken up. “Are you okay?”

“Aye, I’m fine,” he said. “My arm is just hurting more, with the cold weather upon us,” he said and she urged him back into bed. Jon let out a sigh as he sank into the warm bed with his wife. “It’s coming back to me as well.”

“What is?” she asked.

“The day we escaped Valaryia,” he said and she let out a sigh. It was a scary day for her. Her husband was shot as they escaped. They couldn’t do anything for him until they got to Pentos. Her uncle was a retired surgeon, but blind. Through his direction, Arthur and Grenn were able to get the bullet out of Jon’s shoulder and stitch him up. “If I hadn’t been in front of you,” he said and Dany put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t think stuff like that,” she said. “We’re all safe,” she added, putting his hand on her belly. Their daughter was very active tonight. Jon let out a sigh as he felt his daughter moving inside of his wife’s belly. “Try to get some sleep, okay?” she asked.

“Okay,” he said before laying back down.

The next day, Jon was in his shop, Missandei out on a delivery. Dany and Talisa were Christmas shopping in White Harbor. The bell on the door rang out and he looked up from his work. Tyrion Lannister walked into his shop with a smile. “So, who’s the best vendor in Westeros?” he asked and Jon chuckled.

“You are, Tyrion,” he said getting off his stool. “You got my shop stocked up for Harvest and Christmas.”

“And now I come bearing my Spring and Summer catalog,” he said putting the catalog onto the counter. “Do you love me?” he asked and he chuckled.

“Not as much as I love my wife,” he said. 

“Where is your snow angel?” he asked. Jon rolled his tongue against his cheek. Since Tyrion met Dany, he had been calling her Jon’s snow angel because of her white blonde hair.

“Shopping with Robb’s fiance, Talisa. There was a store she wanted to go to in White Harbor. Saw it online. Talisa offered to drive because she well, Dany can barely fit in the car now,” he said.

“Don’t you dare let your wife hear you say that,” Tyrion said. 

“Speaking from experience?” he asked. 

“I may have made the mistake when Shae was pregnant with Joanna,” he said mentioning his wife and newborn baby girl. 

“How is Shae and Jo?” he asked and before he knew it, Tyrion whipped out his phone. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said and he chuckled as Tyrion gushed about his two girls. 

Tyrion was from a rich family in the westerlands of the country. Casterly Rock was his family home, but he hadn’t been to the family home in some time. Not since he started his own business Imp Incorporated. His father was the Prime Minister of Westeros, Tywin Lannister. He had hated Tyrion for his whole life, blaming him for the death of his wife, Tyrion’s mother. Tyrion’s sister, Cersei was the same way. He barely had a relationship with her. The only person in his family he had a relationship was his brother, Jamie.

“Jamie made a recent visit to see his niece, with his girlfriend,” Tyrion said. Jon squinted at the picture of Jamie with a blonde haired woman. 

“Is that Sansa’s kick boxing instructor, Brienne?” he asked and Tyrion simply nodded. 

“She put him on his back a few months ago in a class and he’s been in love ever since,” he said and Jon chuckled.

“I feel bad for him. Brienne’s a really big girl,” he said.

“Jamie’s been able to handle her so far,” Tyrion said. Jon looked at some more pictures of Tyrion’s daughter.

“She’s beautiful, Tyrion,” Jon said. “So glad everything worked out.”

“Just a little preeclampsia to scare Daddy,” he said and Jon chuckled. “Dany doesn’t have that does she?”

“No, Dr. Luwin did a test and Dany is fine.”

“Dany’s due next month, isn’t she?” Tyrion asked.

“Aye, she is,” Jon said. “I’m getting nervous.”

“You’d be an idiot if you weren’t,” Tyrion said. “Call me when that lovely wife of yours gives birth. I want our girls to be friends,” he said. “I see many play dates in the future,” he said and Jon chuckled.

“I will, Tyrion,” he said with a smile. “Say hello to Jamie for me,” he said and Tyrion waved his acknowledgment before heading out of the shop.

 

Talisa helped Dany with her bags, putting them in the trunk. “Thank you for coming with me, Talisa. I didn’t want Jon to be by himself in the shop,” Dany said.

“I’m glad your friend made it out of Valaryia, Dany,” Talisa said as they got into Talisa’s car. “How about some lunch before we get back to Winterfell? There’s a really nice place I saw when we passed by it.”

“Sure,” Dany said and Talisa started up the car. 

They had a small lunch at the little diner, Manderly’s. It served mostly seafood, which Dany loved, but little Lyanna didn’t. She avoided it at all costs and chose a small chef salad instead. “I still can’t believe Robb proposed to you,” she said picking up Talisa’s left hand. The diamond on Talisa’s finger was an antique, much like hers. It had belonged in the Stark family for generations, given to the eldest son to propose to his intended. 

“I can’t believe it either,” she said. “Though, I don’t think his mother approved of him using this ring,” she said.

“Why not?” Dany asked her.

“I think Catelyn would rather have Margaery Tyrell as her daughter in law,” Talisa said. Dany let out a sigh. Margaery Tyrell was indeed what every woman would want for her son. Beautiful, smart and from a good family. “Robb wouldn’t have been able to handle being married into that family.”

“Why ever not?”

“The Tyrells are sophisticated, well breed. Robb is too wild and free for the likes of Olenna Tyrell. Robb told me she was putting pressure on him to propose to Margaery.”

“Olenna just wants what’s best for her granddaughter. Margaery doesn’t have a mother to help her with these things.”

“From what I heard, Olenna Tyrell can be relentless.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Dany said. “She convinced Jon to open the shop earlier than he wanted to,” she said and Talisa chuckled.

“Robb’s better off with me anyway. I don’t have overbearing parents,” she said and Dany chuckled.  
“And he didn’t have to ask my father for my hand.”

After lunch, they got back into the car and drove back to Winterfell. A two hour drive later and they were nearing the village. “It feels nice to be back home, doesn’t it?” Talisa asked.

“Yes, it does,” Dany said.

“So, am I dropping you off at the shop or taking you home?” Talisa asked and Dany smiled before looking ahead of them. 

“Talisa, look out!” she shouted and Talisa looked up, but the truck coming their way was right on them. She didn’t have time to react. It hit them head on, both of them jerking forward. Dany’s airbag prevented her from hitting the dashboard. Talisa’s didn’t go off and her head hit the steering wheel before she jerked back into the seat. A car horn blared loudly as both girls slumped in the car, unconscious.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the car crash involving Dany and Talisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave everyone in a cliffhanger last chapter. Been busy with work and other stories. Got hooked on Supernatural and have been coming up with some stories for that show.

Margaery Tyrell didn’t know how her day was going to go when she got up that morning. She was an idiot for switching her residency to be at Winterfell Hospital. She had thought if she moved to Winterfell, it might rekindle her relationship with Robb. Unfortunately by the time she finished medical school and made it through her internship at Citadel Memorial, Robb had moved on with Talisa. She drew the short straw today and was working in the ER today. She was writing up a form when the doors burst open. Medics were bringing in two people from a car accident. “I got a female, late twenties, pregnant. She’s in labor,” the medic said. Margaery recognized her immediately.

“Dany!” she shouted before going over to her. Dany was awake and alert. 

“Margaery, is that you?” Dany asked.

“Yes, love, it’s me. What happened?” she asked.

“He just drove right into us,” she said.

“Who? You and Jon?” Margaery asked as they wheeled Dany into a room.

“No, me and Talisa. We were coming back from White Harbor. They won’t tell me how she’s doing,” she said before letting out a shout of pain. “Please, someone call my husband!” she shouted.

“I’ll take care of it, Dany,” Margaery said as another doctor took over Dany’s care. “Someone page Dr. Stark and Dr. Luwin!” she shouted as she rushed to the phone. Just as she picked up the receiver, a second gurney came into the ER. It was Talisa. The medic was on top of her, doing compressions. She put the receiver back down and went over to Talisa. She was not awake and alert like Dany was. 

“She’s got a massive head wound and internal bleeding. First officer on the scene said her airbag didn’t go off,” the medic said. “She coded in the rig,” he added.

“Let’s get her into bay two!” Margaery shouted. She was going to try her hardest to not let Talisa die.

 

Jon was beside himself. His Aunt Catelyn called to tell him that Dany was brought into the ER after being in a car accident. Talisa was also in the ER from the accident as well, so he swung by and picked up Robb. Both were on a purpose when they got into the hospital. To find out if the woman they loved was still alive. “Robb, Jon!” They both turned to see Catelyn.

“Mum, where’s Talisa?” Robb asked.

“Up in the OR.”

“How bad is it?” he asked his mother and she seemed conflicted to tell her son about his fiance. “Mum!”

“It’s bad, Robb. You should pray,” she said and he sobbed before hugging his mother.

“She can’t die, Mum.”

“I know, son,” Catelyn said.

“What about Dany?” Jon asked and Robb let go of his mother.

“She’s also in an OR. They have to do an emergency C section to get Lyanna out. Dr. Luwin is there with her,” Catelyn said.

“Is Dany okay?”

“She seemed alert when they wheeled her by me, but Luwin was worried for both of them,” she said. “I’ve called the family.”

“What the hell happened?” Jon asked.

“Apparently someone hit the girls with his truck head on. Talisa’s airbag didn’t go off,” she said. “Dany’s protected her, but her stomach took a brunt hit from it.”

It seemed like hours as they waited in the waiting room. Neither Robb nor Jon could stop pacing. Alliser arrived after receiving a call from Jon. He sounded bad when he spoke of the accident. The driver of the truck that hit Dany and Talisa took off. “Jon?” Alliser asked causing him to look up. 

“Alliser,” he said before letting out a breath. “They had to cut Lyanna out to save Dany. I don’t know if...”

“Don’t think like that,” Alliser said. “Dany is a fighter. Lyanna is just like her father and her mother. AS well as her grandmother. A fighter. You have to remain positive,” he said and Jon nodded.

“Do you know if they caught the person who hit them?” he asked Alliser. 

“Mormont is keeping me informed. So far, they haven’t found him,” Alliser said. “What’s the word on Talisa?”

“It’s not looking good,” Jon said looking over at Robb. “Her airbag didn’t go off. She’s got head trauma and internal bleeding.”

“Dammit,” Alliser said.

 

Dr. Luwin came into the waiting room causing Jon to forget Alliser was there and he walked right up to him. “How are my girls, Dr. Luwin?”

“Lyanna has a long road ahead of her. Most babies can survive outside of the womb at 30 weeks, but Lyanna has suffered some injuries from the crash. Her umbilical cord was around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply.”

“For how long?” Jon asked.

“Not sure, but we have her in the NICU and under observation for internal injuries. We also have to do surgery to correct a broken arm on Lyanna,” Luwin said and Jon chuckled.

“A broken arm already, eh?” he asked and Luwin chuckled. “What about Dany?” he asked.

“She’s got a difficult recovery ahead as well. From what I could ascertain, the airbag hit her pregnant belly hard. It’s a miracle that Lyanna wasn’t hurt more.”

“What about damage you can’t see?”

“We’ll be monitoring both of them,” Luwin said. “Your girls are in good hands, Jon.”

“I know. Thank you, Dr. Luwin,” Jon said. “Uh, do you know anything about Talisa?” he asked.

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t,” he said. “I’ll see if I can find out and I’ll come find you when Dany’s out of recovery,” he added and Jon nodded.

Robb looked up when Jon walked over. “Dany and the baby okay?”

“Aye, they are, but they have a long road to recovery,” Jon said as he got onto the floor with Robb. “Luwin’s going to try to find out anything about Talisa,” he said and Robb nodded.

“I can’t help, but feel something’s wrong,” he said, looking to his cousin. Jon sighed out as he put an arm around Robb’s shoulders. He couldn’t help, but think it either.

 

Margaery let out a sigh as she exited the OR, removing her cap. Her attending gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. “I’ll inform the family,” he said and she nodded before heading to a private room. She closed the door behind her and locked it before kicking a trash can out of frustration. 

“Dammit!” she cried as she sunk to the floor.

 

Robb collapsed into his mother’s arms when the doctor told them of Talisa’s passing. Her internal injuries, on top of her head trauma was too much. She died on the operating table. He let out a gut wrenching cry as his mother went down onto the floor with him. Sansa came to console him on his other side. The entire Stark family was in tears.

 

Jon followed Luwin to Dany’s room and smiled seeing her awake. “Jon,” she cried. She reached out to him with her right arm, her left slung up in a cast. It had broke in two places. “Please, Lyanna, is she all right?” she asked as Jon took her hand and kissed it. 

“She has respiratory issues, broken arm and possibly some internal injuries,” he said and Dany cried. “Hey, she’s going to be fine, love.”

“What about Talisa?” Dany asked her and Jon let out a mournful sigh.

“She didn’t make it,” Jon said, his voice cracking and his wife cried.

“Oh, God, Robb must be….” she said, searching for the right words.

“Devastated,” he said and she squeezed his hand. “He’s glad you and Lyanna are safe though.”

Jon had called Missandei who stayed at the shop to close up and told her Dany and Lyanna were stable. He told her to make a sign to let customers know that the shop will be closed. She told him that was ridiculous and she could handle the orders that they had for the day, but she did change the message on their machine to inform customers that the shop would not be taking new orders until further notice. Missandei was a god send. Jon had forgotten how much he took his wife’s lady’s maid for granted. Missandei did everything for Dany and him.

He let out a sigh as he saw Alliser coming down the hall. “Dany and the baby okay?” he asked and Jon nodded. 

“Uh, Lyanna has some respiratory issues and a broken arm, but otherwise, she’s fine. Luwin says that Lyanna’s only four weeks early, so, she’s out of relative danger of a premature birth,” he said and Alliser clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Luwin wants to keep her for observation in case she has any internal injuries.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Jon,” Alliser said and Jon nodded.

“Dany’s banged up though,” he said. “Her arm’s broken in two different places, broken ribs. She’s going to have a long road to recovery,” he said.

“Well, if you need anything,” Alliser said and Jon nodded.

“Thanks, Alliser,” he said. “You’ve always been there for me. You were the closest thing to a father I ever had,” he said and Alliser chuckled.

“You know, everyone in the village thought I was your father,” he said.

“Really?”

“Your mother and I had a tryst before she left for King’s Landing,” he said.

“Oh, I don’t need to hear about you and my mother,” Jon said and his father figure chuckled. 

“Whether you like to hear about it or not, your mother did have sex, Jon. If she hadn’t, you wouldn’t have existed if she didn’t,” he said and Jon groaned out. “She’d be here at your side if she hadn’t died,” he said and Jon nodded.

“I know, Alliser,” he said. 

“Now, how about you let me father you and get you something to eat,” he said and Jon chuckled.

“Okay,” he said.

Ygritte was seething in her room as she paced back and forth. She was on her phone, trying to get a hold of Thenn. “Pick up your bloody phone, Thenn,” she muttered. The voicemail picked up again and she let out a groan. She decided to leave a message this time.

“This is Thenn. Leave a message,” the message said.

“Thenn, you are a complete moron,” she said into the phone. “The cops are looking for you after you hit her car. You went off script!! Not only is Jon’s wife still alive, but so is the little brat that was inside of her. The only person you killed was Talisa, who wasn’t even supposed to be in the car with her!” she fumed. “Call me back and pray that the cops don’t find you. I don’t need to be going back to jail!” She hung up the phone in disgust and tossed it aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to point out that medicine is not my first practice. So, if it seems like a miracle or impossible to believe that Lyanna survived the car crash, then, sorry, but not sorry.


End file.
